


No Sex，No Exit

by ToT42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToT42/pseuds/ToT42
Summary: 战后救世主独自一人出门远游，在森林里迷路，在黑店里落脚，还见到了在黑店里打飞机的准魔王。





	No Sex，No Exit

“我凭本事打败的伏地魔，凭什么还要我回去上课？！”

综上所述，救世主哈利破特在霍格沃兹最终决战过后决定去旅行。

他的好友赫敏抗议：“你该捎上我们的！”

“算了吧，带上你和罗恩，那我得有1000瓦亮呢。”

至于他为什么不约金妮……什么？你们在伏哈文里还想见到这个女人吗？

忘掉那些还在四处逃窜的食死徒吧。破特轻松愉快地登上了飞机，然后在落地环球征服旅行第一站的时候就耗尽了对抗恶势力十七年的运气—— **他迷路了** 。

由此可见，一个角色要偏离故事发展的逻辑，是会遭天谴的。

他在路上彷徨着，走进了森林里，忘了抵达地的名字。他怎么也想不起来，什么也想不起来，更没有意识到事态诡异，徘徊在心里唯一的念头就是：该找个地方落脚了。

飒飒风吟听取了他的这份渴求，在森林的海平面上冒尖尖的建筑物幽幽出现在不远处。

 

破特狼狈地抖擞着身上的斗篷，洋房门禁大铁栅栏前的奇怪植物喷了他一身绒毛，让他看起来像个无聊恶作剧的产物。房子不算大，也有三层楼高，是普遍且索然无味的外观。他看见大门上有块粗糙的标牌，没有名字，仅是表明了用途—— **“Hotel”** 。

破特小心翼翼地推门而入，里面是亮堂的。

“欢迎光临。”

门正对着数步之遥的柜台，柜台后面的人有气无力地招呼探头探脑的破特。破特打量了一遍四周的装潢，寻常的暖色调没有刺激到他的危机雷达，他步入其中……然后被墙边的植物又喷了一身绒毛。

破特打着喷嚏愤怒地嚷嚷：“真见鬼！这森林太奇怪了！兜兜转转一天了我也没有找着离开的路！”

接待员不置可否地哼哼：“不然您以为我们干嘛在这里做生意呢？”他扇开从破特身上飘过来的绒毛，“住店？”

“我比较想知道离开的路……”

 **“不然您以为我们干嘛在这里做生意呢？”** 店员将重点重复了一遍，“我想您也别急，先休息一下，明天退房的时候我们会给您建议的。”

破特明白了，他大抵是遇上黑店了。他并不服气，可天已经黑了，直觉告诉他最好别在这样的森林里走夜路。

一手交押金一手交钥匙，前台温馨提示：“咱们这地方有点大，路有点杂，诚挚建议您去房间的路上不要东张西望。”

——不然您今晚可能要睡在走廊里。

破特挑起眉，默认自己将要面对一个被连年打补丁的无痕扩展咒……虽然他也纳闷，认为用三层楼的高度容纳在森林里迷路的人已经是绰绰有余了。

他默念钥匙上阴刻的数字，数字在不停地变动，他的注意力都在数字上，疏忽了脚下的楼梯，等数字固定时，他也把握不准自己到底上了几层楼。没有往上的路了，破特在安静的走廊里寻找自己的房间，事儿是这么离奇，他却觉得都是理所当然的。

“(。_°)。”他比对房间号的数字，只觉得万分疲惫，像足日奔波的工薪族，拖着软绵绵的身体滑入了门后的世界。

这个世界也有一股和走廊相似的霉味，还有一点不和谐的声音……呻吟。

暧昧地在黑暗中飘散。

破特侧耳聆听，有些反应不过来，他的表情还是麻木的，久战的身体却反射性地向后迈了一步，房间的灯感应到他的动作，不打预警就亮了起来，照亮了床上破廉耻的一幕：

**一位少年将裤子脱至膝盖，正在打飞机。**

那位少年

他好像长着

破特有点熟悉

并在想起来之后

脑袋里只剩下震惊

以及叫嚣着施放恶咒

混合一份纠结一种冲动

辅以伏特加再加一颗蛋的

——脸。

 

**～【画☆面☆定☆格】～**

 

就在这一瞬间的面面相觑之后，少年举起了魔杖。

虽然他的脸色阴沉，但是他的出手快如雷电——另一边，破特却是以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃（？）的速度窜出门外，像一只箭，像一只火箭，救世主突破了自己的极限！

少年的不可饶恕咒只能以0.01mm的微弱差距落后，惜别救世主的袍角，最终迸碎在闭阖的门板前。

……破特将背贴在门上大喘气，楼道里静悄悄的……兀地，他像只脱缰的野狗一样冲下了楼梯。

“那房间里有人！！”破特对前台吼道，他混乱地来回踱步，不安地左顾右盼，“你TM开的房间里有个汤哥·里德尔！！！”

“冷静点，先生，您冷静点。”前台放下了杂志，“您是说有只神奇动物爬进了你的房间吗？”

“是个人！！！”破特扶着额头，“……不，我不知道他是什么，也许他是神奇动物……对了，也许是只博格特，也许。”

“您可以尝试自己驱逐一下吗？”

“不行！”

前台不耐烦地摆了摆手：“好吧好吧，给您换一间，明天给我填个五星好评行吗？”

 

破特惴惴不安地看着新钥匙上的数字，他看见了新数字。

边感慨着幸好没落下什么行李，边滑进了新房间里。那呻吟好像如影随形，破特掏了掏耳朵，房间的灯感应到他的动作，不打预警就亮了起来，照亮了床上破廉耻的一幕：

**一位青年将裤子脱至膝盖，正在打飞机。**

青年举起魔杖，杀意浓重，如有实质，他的脸色比乌干达人还要黑：“又是你！”

“不是我！”破特侧头避开了死咒，“这家旅馆的博格特也太多了吧！”

他转念一想，遗憾地发现自己不可以再自欺欺人了：神奇动物是不会施放魔咒的。

破特夺门而出，而已经扯上裤子的青年里德尔也追了出来，不断有绿光擦着破特的轮廓飞溅到走廊的地毯、墙角和烂拖把上。

他们在狭窄的廊道里对决，在楼梯上攻防，破特有时在低处绝地反击，有时在阶梯最上层负隅顽抗，里德尔完全气疯了，像只红眼睛的兔子（反正顾不上什么魔王的架子），追着破特上跳下窜。沿路的装饰画里人像纷纷作鸟兽散，在他们经过之后又重新围上来看热闹。

这两个人都没有发现，在碾转了好长一段上下颠倒、方向模糊的路之后，他们渐渐偏离了出口，正在接近旅馆的深处……渐渐地，甚至能听到低沉的咆哮、滑溜溜在地面爬动的声音、金属尖锐的蜂鸣从不知道是第几层楼的一排房门里传出来……

里德尔跺了跺脚，太阳穴上凸显青筋：“你是谁？！”

“你是什么东西？！！”破特大喊大叫。

以刚才的准头继续下去即日就要荣获年度人体描边大师头衔的里德尔一个激灵，丢出一个正中靶心的钻心剜骨，也算是吐气扬眉了。

破特发出一声鸽了的声音，倒在被经年累月的污渍刷出迷彩色的地毯上翻滚，里德尔换了三回气，冷笑着上前察看，被狡诈的格兰芬多一脚踹中了肚子。

两方战损，同时摆出失意体前屈的姿势进行了一次跨阵营的交流，然而并没有人见证这大英巫师界“同一个魔界，同一种蛋疼”主题活动的历史性时刻。

“我猜你不是博格特......”破特龇牙咧嘴地用手肘撑起自己。

里德尔啐出一口带血的唾沫：“我从来不知道家养小精灵可以这么顽强。”

破特：“我去你的家养小精灵，我是哈利，哈利•破特！”

“至于我...哼，你没必要知道我的身份。”

潜台词就是他已经将破特当作是死人了。

破特翻了一个华丽的白眼：“你不是老伏，就是汤哥，你还以为你是神秘人（YOU-KNOW-WHO）?”

里德尔静默，现场经过一秒的尴尬，青年用零度以下的语气宣告：“我要杀了你。”

破特嘿然：“我已经杀了你七次了。”又想了想，“严格来说，是三次。”

_  
_

_气氛一触即发——_

 

......一扇房门在里德尔身后‘啪嗒’一声启开，他们的注意力被这个变故吸引，向敞开的门口望去，那房间里面黑洞洞的，只听一把粗犷的声音咕噜咕噜（？）地打了个呵欠，然后从黑暗中刮来一阵腥臭的狂风，将破特和里德尔吹进了另一扇屈服于都合主义而凑巧打开的门里。

他们在微微发黑的白色地砖上轱辘了几圈，里德尔直接掉进了水洼里，破特一番挣扎后抬起了头：他对这个地方有印象。

破特从里德尔晦气又怀疑的表情上分析了一波，发现：他也对这个地方有印象。

他们的视线推移，追溯积水的源头……水来自一个隔间，来自其中泛黄的便器，一本黑皮书孤单地泡在水里，等一个不会介意它处境的狮心英雄，一个最好有腌蛤蟆绿的眼睛和家传魔药也抚不平乱发的男孩儿将它捡起来。

“霍格沃兹？”里德尔磨着槽牙站起来，使用飞来咒将自己的日记本召唤了过来。

破特：“你别——”湿漉漉的日记飞到了青年的手里，“——别再靠近我了……”

当你长到一个岁数，就会开始怀疑此前的人生，譬如破特就完全想不明白一年级的自己为什么可以用衣袖撸巨怪的鼻涕，二年级的自己可以捣鼓厕所水。

里德尔对自己和日记本施了一个清理一新，他看起来平静多了，但是破特相信他依旧没有放弃要杀了自己的想法。

“这是我第二次遇见你了，陌生人。”里德尔说，“上一次是三年前，你完全没有变。”

“废话，我三十分钟前才见过你一次。”

里德尔歪了歪头，不再气急败坏的青年恢复到本来颠倒众生的俊逸，如果忽略他刚才在脏水里打过滚的事实的话：“是吗？那这旅馆内的时空可真是混乱啊。”

里德尔：“你知道我……或是认识我，你来自未来？”

“可不是嘛，非常未来。”

破特也在思考这个发现意味着什么，会影响什么，又会导致什么。而在他沉思的时候，身体本能地摇摆起来，一道绿光击中他原本停留的位置。

“无论如何，先杀了再说。”面对破特的瞪视，里德尔无辜地耸耸肩，“我的预感十分强烈地渴求我‘消灭你’这件事。”

“你敢不敢将你那正剧向的理智再保持久点？？”

杀人不废话，完事多补刀，被里德尔追着逃窜，破特突然有预感，这是里德尔这一生最有可能杀死他的时期了。

他们一前一后离开了城堡二楼的女盥洗室，然后双双闯入一片墓地，破特奔跑着，视线晃动，他看见一尊死神的石像，乌鸦在它的镰杖上呱呱怪叫，夕阳的余晖收紧了，缩向远处山坡上的宅子，破特眯起眼睛，隐隐约约看见一个黑豆似的影子在通往那栋气派大宅的山路上攀登。

“停下！”他制止面无表情的里德尔，指着那影子，“那是你吗？是你吧？”

里德尔惊讶地瞄了一眼：“大概吧，你知道的可真多啊。”

“告诉我你不会说什么 **‘知道事情多的人通常没有好下场’** 。”

“ **‘知道事情多的人通常没有好下场。’** ”里德尔冷笑。

破特拧紧眉头，灵光一闪：“有破绽！”迎向得意洋洋的里德尔，他不退反进，让对方大吃一惊，破特俯身以手撑地，长腿一个横扫绊倒了只来得及以‘这种战斗画风不对！’的眼神瞪圆了双眼的里德尔。

里德尔掉进了旁边的深坑里，破特蹦起来想要拉开距离，被一条从底下弹上来的鞭子给卷了进去。

这坑比破特想象得要深，至于有多深，那是深到让破特有暇余的时间去思考它有多深的深度。

破特对无边的黑暗大喊：“里德尔——！”

声音落了下去，缠在他腰上的鞭子化作了一条蛇，里德尔的回应很飘渺：“给我抓紧了——如——果——你——敢——松——开——”

破特果断而粗暴地扯开了蛇蛇，正想丢掉这倒霉玩意呢就被残血反杀的长条条给狠狠地咬住了，破特的惨叫就像倾泄的瀑布一样往下冲。

里德尔若有若无的冷笑声飘了上来：“就——得——吃——点——苦——头——了——”

拍打着蛇头，底下出现了一丝光亮，光亮迅速扩大直至将他包裹，破特摔到了一个并不柔软但是有弹性并且会发出哀嚎的垫子上……啊，是里德尔，当然了，他被天降横祸重击，痛苦地蜷缩成了一团发抖的果冻，而破特捂着恐怕是折了的鼻子，像只感冒的老猫似的侧身呜咽去了。

_“谁在那儿？”_

模糊的诘问透过房间的门扉传了进来，两个人摇摇晃晃地站起来，他们听见一把熟悉的声音安抚刚才那装模作样地甜腻的女声： _“别担心，史密斯夫人，让我帮你这个忙吧。”_

_“噢，汤哥，你太贴心了——”_

破特才发现他们置身于阁楼，周围挤满了杂物。脚步声近了，里德尔皱着眉头拉起地上软趴趴的蛇，蛇变回了魔杖，他使了幻身咒，很快就与周遭景色融为一体了，作为此前种种的感谢，他还顺便为破特甩了个石化咒，破特敏捷地闪身，脚趾撞上了一堆书，书本碰倒了硕大的玻璃球，玻璃球砸向了无辜的星象仪……破特在被完全埋进杂物里之前，往里德尔幻身的方向比了一个中指。

这时门扉被推开了。

 _“梅林呐！”_ 女主人尖叫起来，向另一人求助， _“汤哥，有贼！”_

贼就在你身边呢……破特忍不住从缝隙中瞄出去，却看见——本该站人的地方空荡荡的。

破特听见不存在的里德尔念出几个咒语，结果什么也没有发生，他听见空气里德尔对空气史密斯说： _“我恐怕贼已经逃跑了，夫人。”_

_“那真是谢天谢地，谢谢你了，汤哥。”_

_“你太客气了。”_

交换着恭维和隐晦的调情，门被关上，声音渐远，破特刚松了一口气，忽又听见凭空溅起的话语：“原来那天的骚动是这么一回事。”

破特僵住了，反应过来之后他抱怨道：“你能不能撤掉幻身咒再说话？？”

“不能。”看不见的里德尔冷冰冰地说。

过了一会儿，破特发现对面的窗户打开了，他移动到窗沿，从窗外枝丫曳动的幅度无奈地推测里德尔大概是跳出去了。

本来他想着干脆分道扬镳算了，但他一个退役救世主吧，总不好放任送到面前的歪风邪气滋长，于是他估量一下高度，也翻了出去。

史密斯宅外面就是大片的森林了，破特在林间穿梭，走着走着，觉得既视感特别强烈——他迷路了。

“里德尔——！”

他有点焦虑地呼唤自己年轻的死敌，四周的雾在弥漫，大概第十一次呼唤之后，里德尔的身影在前方的雾里若隐若现。

里德尔微微回首，余光扫到他又转回去：“你真是阴魂不散。”

“孽缘都是这样的。”

单纯两句对话之后，他们沉默了，一前一后地走了一段路，里德尔冷不丁地说：“我会攻击所有不得我允许就走在我身后的人。”

破特做了个鬼脸，快两步行到了里德尔的右边，里德尔尝试施放导向咒，但似乎效果不太好，破特想这应该是他没有维持幻身咒的原因：这林子里什么魔法都不好使。

又无言地同行了一段路，破特突然说：“这里是阿尔巴尼亚吧？”

里德尔闻言斜了他一眼，幽幽地说：“我在这里……办了点事，事后游荡了三个小时，才又看见了那所旅馆。”

破特心里毛毛的，他迷路的森林是这片森林吗？

“……”

“……”

“……你说‘又’，这果然是你第二次在那家旅馆投宿吗？”

“……”

“都有前车之鉴了，你干啥这么执着于打飞机呀？”

“…………”

“干点别的，譬如降临恶魔的仪式也好啊，你不就那个人设吗。”

里德尔停下来，笑着说：“没错，是召唤邪神的仪式。”

“……信你有鬼呢。”

“那你再叨啊，多奉献一人份的鲜血我就大功告成了。”

里德尔目露凶光，发出恶狠狠的嘶嘶声，口吐半真半假的话。

easy，easy，破特用安抚一只迅猛龙的手势表达自己息事宁人的意愿。

树分不清人的相貌，人也记不住树的外形，他们好像走了很远，又好像只是在同一个地方打转，破特想，他是绝对不能昧着良心给这样的服务打五星好评了。

里德尔抱臂，食指不耐烦地点着衬衣的褶皱，他率先打破了自己维系的缄默：“那旅馆……不可思议，对吧？”

破特环视一周：“可不是嘛。”

“那么一座陈旧、毫无特色的建筑物，怎么会教人生起警惕心，探究它的玄妙之处呢？”

“……我觉得它做生意的方法就挺让人警惕的。”

里德尔眯起了眼睛，暗流婉转，勾得破特在心里打了个响指，皮相实乃万恶之源：“破特，你不觉得空虚吗？”

“……我过得很充实。”

里德尔使大掌捏住了他的腮帮子，手劲还挺大：“我是说，离开了那座旅馆，你不觉得空虚吗？不可思议，对吧？当你待在旅馆里时，会感觉到一种奇妙的…汹涌。”

被挤成两条熏肠的嘴唇一张一合：“像是要……射爆？”

捏住破特的手指更使劲了：“肯定是什么暗示的魔法，可如今我看它甚至没有那么简单。”

——仅是时空变换这一手就极其奥妙了。

里德尔的声音嘶溜溜地爬进了破特的耳朵里，破特掏了掏耳朵。

“你我有渊源，而我猜…绝对不是什么友好的关系，为了对付我，你连这儿也找来了……”

里德尔说话是轻柔的，掺了蜜一般，模仿情人间的呢喃可谓得心应手。

破特：“我没有，我不是，我只是来旅游的。”

“是察觉到了这里的秘密，所以打算直接在这里暗杀我？还是将错就错利用穿越的情报，试图分析出几个不足挂齿的弱点？”

“我真的只是来旅游的……”

破特对上里德尔眼中的红光，那光芒扭曲如同涡流，有东西开始刺激他的大脑，想要强行撬开保管记忆的匣子。

“你！里德——”

出乎意料的是，入侵马上就停止了，破特一把推开青年，大口汲取空气。

里德尔的表情……非常复杂，要分辨还不如直接把他当作无表情呢。毕竟是曾经肩负起拯救世界这个艰巨任务的黄金男孩，在这种仿佛掉入时间陷阱的不明状况中，他还是很着紧自己脑袋里的知识的，破特怀疑里德尔看见了什么，同时可能造就的结局是自己小命不保。

——但他的速度也太快了吧？

破特挑眉。

令救世主继续意外的是，里德尔在最后瞥了他一眼之后，就沉默地转身离去了，像只可以致你死地并且饥肠辘辘的猛兽在四下无人的地方和你约会，眼看要得手了却又转身离去，这时就该轮到你开始揣摩对方的心思了。

里德尔溜得很快，又要消失在雾里了，破特咬咬牙跟上去，在进入地狱的名单里他还从来没有见过除了自己之外的候选人呢。

“你……”

里德尔对他的呼唤充耳不闻，铁了心的就是要甩开他，破特悻悻地想，这人必须是看透他扫把星的本质了。

破特真希望能赶紧摆脱这尴尬的处境。

所以当他确认前方存在光源的时候，几乎要感谢和他们老祖宗作对的麻瓜神灵了。里德尔没有表现出丁点激动的情绪，因为他知道深海有一种鱼，会点灯吸引好奇的猎物。

而等他们靠近了，连雾的干扰也挡不住视线了，才双双用一种不知道是庆幸还是嫌弃的神情同时叹了一口气，栅栏上缠着的植物垂下来左右两开花，噗噗两声喷了他们一身绒毛。

那个平庸的 **“Hotel”** 还挂在大门上，几年尺度、万里之遥的穿越兜兜转转又回到了起点，破特再度确信这是一家黑店。

 

里德尔率先用魔法推开门，里面的摆设都没变，只是柜台里不见人影，破特在桌子上发现一个三角架，上面用不好也不烂的字迹写着：人有三急，半小时后回来。

里德尔根本就不想等，他翻进柜台里（唯一的观众瞠目结舌），几个咒语丢下来，抽屉啊柜子啊箱子啊全都敞开了任他予取予求，就像RPG里的村民防得了贼，防不了勇者。

不甘落于人后（…）的破特也翻了进去，他看见了抽屉里的茄酱、猪肉罐头、黄芥末、葡萄干、油纸包着的奶酪、沙司酱……也就不奇怪里德尔为什么会有刚才一瞬间的震动了。不愧是使院队连霸魁首的找球手破特，他眼尖地在一堆杂物中发现了一个别致的（奇形怪状的）瓶子，通常这种与别不同的东西会成为某种关键的道具，他兴致盎然地将瓶子翻过来，后面的贴纸上写着：黄芥末。

“……”

里德尔那边传来了（在此情此景下颇为）悦耳的金属碰撞声，破特发现对方已经找到钥匙了，里德尔用魔杖碰碰那串钥匙，更多的钥匙出现了，像鲑鱼肚子爆浆的卵一样涌向地面。

“飞来(ﾟ益ﾟメ)号房的钥匙。”里德尔命令道。

“飞来(。_°)号房的钥匙！”破特马上有样学样。

果然，里德尔在拿到自己的钥匙之后就挥停了魔咒，一切都恢复了原样，破特要是慢一拍，真的得再等半个小时了。

里德尔：“再出现在我眼前你就是死路一条。”说完这句经典但没卵用的台词，他头也不回地上楼去了。

破特一手握着钥匙，一手夹着黄芥末酱，虽然又一次成了那个活下来的男孩，他却是完全摸不清里德尔葫芦里卖的什么药了。

 

破特拖着几近散架的身体摸到了自己的房间，他在门口仔细听了几分钟，没有阴魂不散的呻吟，他将黄芥末酱扔进去——江湖上称这招为“打草惊蛇”——灯亮了，里面没人。

破特傻傻地笑了，转身，关门，回身，他与房间另一端也在关门的里德尔面面相觑。

“……”

“……”

“阿瓦达——”

“你等等！等等嘛！我自己走！”

这一刻，闪灵，惊声尖叫，十三号星期五，所有恐怖片被堵在门边的女性角色附体，破特他不是一个人，他不是一个人！伴随这种做模仿秀也已经过气的解说，破特像个帕金森病人一样剧烈抖着旋不开的门锁，门板上的吊牌也随着他的动作毫无紧张感地晃动着。

“你等一下！”破特喝止已经不耐烦地重新举起魔杖的里德尔，指着那个吊牌，“这儿有个玩意……”

破特抬了抬眼镜，辨别上面的字：“ **特殊…服务…房间…在本房间内…不操你想杀…的人以及…不被想杀你的人…操…就…………出不去。** ”

**“救世主...及...魔王...专用......”**

救世主默然：“……什么辣鸡SM主题房？”

里德尔一把搡开他，用魔杖对准出口：“四分五裂！”

**门完好无损。**

“烈焰熊熊！”

**门完好无。**

“粉身碎骨！”

**门完好。**

“@＃%$=+/、→！”

**门完。**

“————！”

**门。**

……

天才里德尔用上生平所学的解咒和攻击咒语，也无法动摇这扇有点斑驳的木门分毫。

破特说：“我觉得……要不咱们今晚就凑合一下吧，这种坑店发现客人没有准时退房，一定会上来敲门的。”

里德尔面色不善地睨了他一眼，将他从床上踢了下去。

 

盘腿坐在床上怄气的准黑魔王以及抱紧自己滚到地毯上的救世主，漫长的一夜过去了，估算着时间都日上三竿了，然而，并没有人来敲门。

又过了半天，依旧很安静。

入夜了，两人各自在行李中翻找食物，共找到：半块巧克力板，三分之一的三明治，剩下五颗豆子的比比多味豆，以及躺在地上的黄芥末酱。

第二天，没有人来敲门，里德尔尝试用魔咒抓取食物，无果，破特在旮旯里发现了另一块标语：本店谢绝外卖，请转客房服务。

第三天，没有人来敲门，里德尔的眼睛越来越红了，破特将自己裹在被子里，捂着耳朵不听对方疯狂攻击房门的声音，今晚他们只有黄芥末酱了。

**“这什么硬核旅馆生存游戏。”**

破特和里德尔分别舔了一点酱，被难吃哭了，破特发现里德尔直勾勾地盯着自己，听说大灾期间偶尔会发生一种恐怖的事……里德尔笑了：“你看起来——”

——很好吃。破特仿佛听见了令人不安的BGM响起来，他惊恐地瞪圆了眼睛，难以置信地看着这个丧心病狂的男人。

“——长得还不错。”里德尔补上了后半句。

“咦？”

“哈利， **你是想饿死还是想做爱呢** ？”

里德尔抛出一个决定性的选择，破特愣了一下，忿忿不平：“你又不是被操的那个！”

里德尔用黄芥末酱的瓶子拍了拍破特的脸，笑得可温柔了：“所以饿死？”

“我要做爱！”

 

**本故事进展到8400字的现在，终于要准备开车啦！**

 

说来就来！

破特背对着里德尔麻利地脱衣服，在扒裤子的时候他想起了一件重要的事情，情不自禁地光着屁屁就回过头去：“洗不洗澡啦？”

然后他看见里德尔悠哉地坐在床边，全身上下还是齐整的，就拉下了裤链。

“我x。”破特面无表情地骂了脏话。

里德尔向他勾勾手指：“你觉悟不错。”

破特一手叉腰，一手大张五指示意对方消停：“先决定下体位吧，为避免各种不必要的尴尬和麻烦，我觉得后入就挺好。”

“那就后入。”

里德尔想象了一下进入这狗贼时对方可能会露出怎样扭曲以致于会看萎他的表情就爽快地同意了这个提案。

破特将头埋进枕头里，含糊地说：“你赶紧的。”

他想，伸头就是一刀，打针就是蚊子咬，比起黄芥末酱，已经没有什么好怕的了，咬紧牙关就当是为了生存作出的必要妥协吧。他一边做着如此这般的心理建设，一边晾着屁股等里德尔提刀突入，但是过了好一会儿，什么都没有发生。

“你干嘛磨磨蹭蹭的？？”

里德尔并不想告诉破特，面对这两瓣陌生又理直气壮的腚他硬不起来，于是他改用一种委婉的方式说：“哈利，你要先磨枪才有捷径。”

破特大惊——我从未见过如此厚颜无耻之人，他跳起来抗议：“你爱捣不捣！反正黄芥末酱一起吃！”

里德尔太阳穴青筋暴起，他强硬将破特的头摁向自己的裤裆：“好好舔，敢咬我就烤了你的肉沾酱喂给你吃。”

在恐怖主义的威逼利诱之下，破特不情不愿地吐出舌头来舔了舔那根还软趴趴的橡皮糖，在挠痒痒似的刺激下，它有点苏醒的迹象，里德尔为破特温吞的小猫舔奶动作感到了一丝焦躁，又揪了揪手里杂草一样的黑发：“张嘴含住。”

说含就含，破特含住小里德尔，默默地和大里德尔对视，大里德尔双手捧着破特的脸，满面笑容恶狠狠地说：“含着继续舔啊，先生。”

 **这糖一股怪味。** 破特闭上眼睛，鼻尖的草丛刺得他生痒，因为不想吞入和里德尔有亲密接触的唾液，他让它们像溪流一样滑下了下巴，舌尖笨拙地绕着渐渐坚挺的柱子打转，尝到了头端光滑的皮肤，圆滑的弧线，柱子上每一条脉动的血管，深入浅出，他的嘴唇裹着蓬勃的欲望由始至终，铺上一层晶莹的外衣，侧脸将口中的唾沫一口啐到地面，随后满意地鉴赏自己的成果。

观察到现在，里德尔也被激起了一股微妙又久违的情动，在他看来，破特虽然是个极其喜爱破坏气氛的死脑筋，但当那双绿眼睛专注地看着什么东西的时候，还是有那么一点魅力的，于是他也终于有想要触碰对方身体的想法了。

他探手从破特的背上滑过，抓了一把破特的臀瓣，手感、还有他的手掌经过之处能感知到皮肤的战栗真是好极了。

破特拍开里德尔的手，转过身：“你可以了就上垒吧。”

“……不解风情。”里德尔憋了半天，从牙缝里挤出这四个字。

有惩罚念头的里德尔扶着自己的魔杖（wand）抵在了破特的穴口上，他能感觉到破特还是会发抖的，因此引得嘴角翘起邪恶的弧度，正要长驱直入……却被卡在了关隘处。

破特干涩的洞洞接受了臀生第一次扩张检查，结果不可说是好的，它的主人在嚎叫之后捂着它退到了床头，而对它进行检查的作案工具则被它实施了强制冷静，和工具的主人一起在床尾反省一场性爱不该忽视润滑的作用。

十分钟后，被软磨硬泡重新躺下来的破特吞吐着里德尔的肉棍，忍受着屁眼处有点奇妙的进出感，开始能够有些微享受的悸动了，被里德尔来回刮挖的内壁收紧了，将那两根手指绞得紧紧的，当里德尔按中某一点，就连破特形状姣好的腿都会缠上来，那小嘴也热情地一张一合，泛着潋滟的光。直到那蜜眼连三根手指都适应之后，里德尔拍了拍破特弹性十足的屁股，让他调过来接受瓜熟蒂落的考验。

破特蹭过来，正想说点什么，里德尔马上制止他：“闭嘴！”

这一次，那已经垂着涎水的雄雀终于畅通无阻地从湿漉漉的雨巷里飞梭而过了。出乎这对冤家意料的是，在事情发生之前抱持着最大限度的抵触半推半就的行为，在楔子相合至深处之后，竟然有着一股说不清道不明的滋味。

对里德尔来说，是不自觉地暴力掐紧了手里的腰身，咬合的紧致让他有一瞬的失神。

对破特来说，是蜷起的脚趾，差点撕烂的床单和仰起的脖颈，还有甜腻的叫声。

就像是狂风暴雨，不如说，想象一场狂风暴雨会让人更有感觉。破特被撞得向前摇摆，想不到有一天出柜会比亲吻一个女孩更容易。

 

里德尔将体液都抹到了他的背上，不过没关系，破特已经不在意了，他还在回味刚才的高潮。

身上只剩下一条敞开的衬衫的里德尔坐在他旁边，看上去也很是满意，整个场景就差一根事后烟了。

破特缓过来了张口就要说骚话，里德尔连望都没望他：“闭嘴。”

后来时间就在平静的氛围里过去了，破特听到里德尔在一旁窸窸窣窣的不知道在做什么，掉下来的眼皮一合，他就睡过去了。

醒来之后，里德尔不见了，白嫖就走的人大抵都是这样的。破特在简陋的浴室里洗了个澡，提起唯一的行李去开门，他站在与几日前别无二致、飘着霉味的走廊里，腹如雷鸣，只想给前台丢下一张负分的满意度调查表。

他下到大堂，接待员已经换班了。破特心想：如果他们胆敢多收我一纳特的住宿费，我就去打一场跨国的官司。

“哎呀，早上好，退房呐？”

“呵呵，你们这里的客房服务还挺别致的huh？”

“瞧您说的，都是特色！”

破特沉下脸：“都三天了也没人来敲门搞卫生，我对你们这里的卫生状况表示十分的不满！”

接待员挑眉：“ **三天？可您只待了一个晚上，先生。** ”他指向大堂里有显示日期的钟，“您是睡糊涂了吧？”

破特愣愣地看着大摆钟，一份难以言喻的郁闷涌上心头，他恶狠狠地拍下一个金加隆又将装着黄芥末的瓶子重重地磕在前台：“告诉我离开的路！”

 

破特在栅栏前最后看了一眼这间旅馆，以防万一又伸手去检查一遍自己的行李，他在龙皮箱里摸到了一件陌生的东西，充满困惑地抽出来一看，发现是一本黑皮的日记本。

“……”

他端详本子良久，道出一句彩蛋式结尾最有可能开启下一部作品的台词：“不对啊，你到我手上了那本被我销毁的日记本又是怎么一回事？”

 

 

 

**真·彩蛋**

 

【有我陪伴的旅行确实不错吧，哈利？】

“是啊，我爱死你这假惺惺的彬彬有礼了，至少我不用担心你会因为黑魔王代代标配的第六感而不管不顾地攻击我了，对你来说，还是尽快榨干我为好，对吧？”

【你真甜美。别焦躁，我们还有很长一段路要走呢……今晚你觉得我们做哪种游戏好呢？】

“我喜欢侧卧式。”

 

 

END.


End file.
